FIG. 1 shows a prior art suspendable container as per laid open patent publication WO01996023943A1 (hereafter “D1”).
D1 discloses a suspendable container comprising a container body (7), anchorage means (19) carried by the body (7) and being movable from a transport position wherein said anchorage means is retracted to an in-use position wherein said anchorage means protrude from the container body, and releasable means, such as pin (37) to lock said anchorage means in the in-use position; the anchorage means (19) when in the in-use position, being able to be affixed to an exposed intermediate floor of a building and thereafter fixedly secure said container body relative to that floor. The anchorage means (19) comprising two frames each of which is pivotally connected to the body (7). Each frame having one or more props (26) vertically extendable when said frames are in the in-use position.
The present invention seeks to provide a furling crane loading platform, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.